


Loss in Smoke

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Jeremy and Ryan are too precious, M/M, Pain, Star Trek - Freeform, Starship - Freeform, battle buddies, jeremwood, smoke, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: "You were always my hero Ryan! And you still are," he said.





	Loss in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the AH video Smoked Out.

"Why do we always get the graveyard shift? Nothing ever fucking happens during the graveyard shift!" Jeremy complained for the tenth time as both he and Ryan walked the halls of the U.S.S. Starship Flynt Coal. Ryan, the head of security smiled down at Jeremy.

"You don't like having long periods of uninterrupted time with just the two of us?" he asked suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

"You stop that right now Haywood! You know I can't resist you when you do that!" Jeremy struggled not to smile and failed miserably.

"Resistance is futile!" Ryan chuckled and borg walked behind Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders in a hug, both men giggling.

"Seven hells, borg jokes now?" Jeremy chuckled and smiled as he hugged Ryan's big strong arms that were wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Ryan had been chief of security for years now but had taken Jeremy under his wing when the then cadet had joined the ships crew over a year ago, taking him on as a sorta apprentice to take over for him when he retired. The two were inseparable and had recently made the choice to share living quarters, taking the next step in their relationship.

"I am glad I get to spend time with you Ryan, even if it's during the late hours when everything is literally dead on this damn ship," Jeremy said turning in Ryan's arms and wrapping his own around the taller man's waist. Ryan smiled down at Jeremy and did what he always did when he looked at him. He took in everything about Jeremy. His beautiful brown sparkling eyes, the messy brown hair the top of which was dyed green, the way the lad's cheeks glowed when he was happy, the cute dimples whenever he smiled, his thin but sexy beard and goatee he always kept trimmed. Ryan loved everything about Jeremy, had fallen in love with him the moment he saw the lad step off the transporter pad with the other recruits.

He gently planted a kiss on Jeremy's forehead and smiled at him.

"You're fucking sexy you know that?" he asked. Jeremy blushed and looked away with a smile.

"Ryan please! I think you meant to say sexy as fuck!" he said and the two laughed. Jeremy loved Ryan's laugh, the man's deep voice going up an octave or two when he laughed, his smile enough to swindle a Ferengi! Jeremy always got lost in the angelic beauty which was Ryan's blue eyes. Bluer than any ocean Jeremy had seen, both in person and via holo projection or simulation. He hadn't told Ryan yet, but he'd saved up a shit ton of his replicator rations to replicate a perfect ring that he hoped to present to Ryan in the following week.

"Guess it's gonna be another uneventful night for the Battle Buddies huh?" he asked dreamily lost in Ryan's gaze. The older man made some sort of acknowledging sound as the two started to sway gently from side to side.

" _Chief Haywood how're things going down there_?"

Ryan groaned and pulled away from Jeremy with an apologetic look and rolled his eyes as he tapped his combadge.

"Everything's pretty quiet down here on Deck 11. 12-15 are the same. Not much to report Commander Pattillo," Ryan said.

"I can't believe he just cock blocked us!" Jeremy muttered. Ryan shrugged and gave Jeremy another kiss on the cheek this time and mouth that he'd make it up to him later.

" _Great! If you can I'd like you two to head down to Engineering and see how everything is going down there with Lieutenant Commander Free_ ," Commander Jack Pattillo's voice replied to Ryan, irritatingly cheerful to Jeremy.

"Copy that Jack, Haywood out," Ryan said and tapped his combadge again ending the transmission.

"That man is way too energetic and cheerful for this late hour," Jeremy grumbled checking his holowatch. Ryan shrugged and started walking towards the Turbolift, Jeremy darting after him. A few minutes later the two men stepped out into Engineering and greeted the small skeleton crew that manned the deck during the graveyard shifts. The Crew was mainly made up of humans and Vulcans, with a couple Clingon/Humans thrown into the mix. Ryan ignored the Crew and made his way over to the Warp Core where a young man with messy blonde hair was checking a data pad and correcting a few things on the Warp Core command consul.

"Hey Gavin! How're things down here in Nerd Central?" Jeremy asked as they walked up. The young man looked up and smiled at the sight of his two friends.

"Oi Jeremy you cheeky bastard! Nice to see you finally hauling your ass down here to visit me! And Ryan, million dollars, but for the next six months you have to have sex only with Excalbians!" Gavin said in a British accent. Ryan scrunched up his nose and Jeremy gagged and coughed.

"Fuck the hell no! I'd become a Eunuch if I took that money!" Ryan said causing Jeremy and Gavin to laugh.

"So wot's up bois?" Gavin asked.

"Jack wanted me to come down here and check to see if everything is running ship shape," Ryan said. Jeremy groaned at the joke and elbowed Ryan in the ribs.

"That was by far your worst one yet Ry," he said. Ryan shrugged.

"Everything seems to be running normal. Some of these readings are a little weird but I'm reconfiguring them now to see what the issue is and how to solve it," Gavin smiled at the thought of science happening around him. While technically the Chief of Engineering, Gavin also had the honor of being the ships Chief Science officer as well, keeping his blue uniform instead of the traditional yellow.

"There isn't a problem is there?" asked Jeremy a bit nervously.

"Oh no! There's absolutely nothing that could go wrong," Gavin smiled. Just then all the lights in Engineering went dark and the red alert lights flashed on, the blaring alarm sounding and the computer's voice coming to life.

" _Warning! Warp Core contamination leak immanent. Evacuation recommended_ ," she said. Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other nervously and then Jeremy looked over at Gavin.

"Absolutely nothing could go wrong huh? The universe just loves to prove you wrong," he deadpanned. Gavin frantically pressed buttons on the command consul and looked at the readings, both panicked and confused.

"How is this happening? Everything was fine just three seconds ago!" he cried.

" _Ryan this is Jack, what the hell is going on down there_?" Jack's voice came over the combadge. Ryan tapped his badge.

"We've got sorta a situation down here Jack. Apparently the Warp Core somehow was damaged and is now leaking contamination onto this deck. We need to evacuate the entire deck now!" Ryan reported as he and Jeremy began guiding panicked workers towards the Turbolifts and exits.

" _How the fuck? It must've been from that run in with the Cardassians! Get everyone out of there asap, I'll get Ensign Collins to try and contain the leak from the bridge. And Ryan? Please be careful_!" Jack's voice came back.

"Understood, Haywood out!" Ryan said and continued to help people evacuate.

"Go to the next level and start evacuating crew members! I'll join you when this level is empty," he told Jeremy who nodded and turned to go, but looked back at Ryan with a worried look before cupping the man's face in his hands and planting a kiss on Ryan's perfect lips.

"For good luck!" Jeremy said before hurrying off. Ryan watched as Jeremy disappeared down a Jefferies tube to the next level.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Gavin as he helped a crew member. Ryan stared at the spot Jeremy disappeared before turning to Gavin with a smile.

"More than life itself," he said.

"I knew you were a bloody softy!" Gavin exclaimed and smiled as he punched Ryan in the shoulder.

"Oh trust me Gavin, if you go telling people I'll personally jettison you out of a torpedo tube into the next space anomaly we encounter!" Ryan said and glared at the man. Gavin chuckled nervously.

"Acknowledged Chief!" he said and mock saluted Ryan who just rolled his eyes. When the last crewman had evacuated he pushed Gavin towards the Turbolift.

"Go! I'll get Jeremy and the rest out. Get these crewmen to safety and help Ensign Collins with containing this bitch!" he ordered as Gavin protested. The lad finally nodded and closed the Turbolift doors. Ryan coughed as smoke started to fill the room and dashed for the Jefferies tube. Making it to the next level he spotted two crewmen struggling and coughing, the smoke thicker down on this level. Covering his mouth and nose with his uniform, Ryan rushed forward and guided the two crewmen to a section of Engineering that if sealed would protect them from the smoke and contamination.

"Where's Dooley?" he asked them.

"He was helping others escape from the other end, we couldn't make it in time and tried getting here. I lost sight of him when the Turbolifts sealed and containment fields started to go up," one of them said and coughed. Ryan paled and looked out into the smoke. His Jeremy was out there.

"Wait here! Do not seal the door until I get back!" he ordered and was about to leave when he heard the computer's voice again.

" _Warning! Core contamination leak in progress. Please evacuate and seal this deck_ ,"

Ryan bit his lip. He had a choice to make and it cut him deeply. He could seal off the hatch, ensuring the safety of the entire ship and crew, but he'd be sealing Jeremy's fate. Or he could risk all their lives for the man he loved. He was torn and in that instant wanted nothing more than to have Jeremy in his arms.

"Fuck me!" Ryan said.

" _Ryan you need to seal that hatch you're in! It's the only thing left letting the contamination flood the ship. If you seal it off we can contain and shut down the leak!_ " Jack's voice came over the comm. Ryan closed his eyes feeling the tears coming.

"Jeremy's still in there! I can't leave him behind!" he said.

" _The entire crew will die if you don't Ryan! I know it's hard, impossible, but you need to seal that hatch. Otherwise we all die_ ," Jack said, not sounding sure himself.

"Trevor how long will it take to seal the leak and clear the deck of contamination?" Ryan cried into the comm.

" _Ryan..._ " Trevor Collins' voice replied hesitantly.

"How fucking long?!" Ryan screamed.

" _Forty five minutes_ ," Trevor's sad reply came. Ryan fell to his knees and stared out into the smoke that was rapidly approaching him and the crewmen. Suddenly the computer started a countdown, not helping the situation at all.

_10_

"He can still make it! I believe in him! Please Jack don't make me do this!"

_9_

" _Ryan I don't want this either! Trust me I don't want to lose anyone. But think of the Crew Ryan_ ," Jack replied in a choked up voice.

_8_

"I can't do it! Just give him a little more time!" Ryan pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

_7_

" _Ryan there isn't anymore time!_ " Jack said, Ryan hearing the sobs in the man's voice.

_6_

Ryan looked out and saw the shadow of a figure approaching. He gasped and stood, hand on the consul ready to hit the button when Jeremy ran in.

"There he is! I see him! He can make it!" he cried.

_5_

Jeremy was coughing and stumbled, falling to the floor but hauled himself to his feet and dragged himself forward.

_4_

" _Ryan do it now!_ " Jack cried.

"He's right there Jack he can make it!" Ryan sobbed as he watched Jeremy slow.

_3_

"Jeremy!" Ryan screamed. The lad looked up, pain on his face and he shook his head.

_2_

"Battle Buddies! Forever!" Jeremy coughed. He was so close Ryan could almost reach him. But with a sinking heart Ryan saw that Jeremy was still too far.

_1_

"No!" Ryan screamed and slammed his hand down on the button, the doors snapping shut, sealing them in, safe.

 _Contamination contained. Decontamination in progress_ the computer said. Ryan cried as he looked out the viewport of the sealed doors. Jeremy had finally made it and was pressed up against the glass, coughing and eyes watering as he looked through at Ryan and smiled.

"Guess I wasn't fast enough this time Buddy," he said, voice barely audible through the heavy doors. Ryan sobbed and pressed his face up against the glass. Jeremy reached a hand up and pressed a splayed palm against the viewport. Ryan placed his hand over Jeremy's, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the man he loved slowly die in front of him.

"Jeremy don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Ryan pleaded as he wept. Jeremy cried and tried to smile.

"You did nothing wrong! You saved the Crew and the ship! You're a damn hero Ryan!" he said.

"What good is being a hero if you can't save the ones you love?" Ryan asked. Jeremy's face softened and he coughed several times before answering.

"You were always my hero Ryan! And you still are," he said. Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, what do we always say? Hmm?" Jeremy asked, voice raspy now from the smoke. He only had a few more minutes.

"Battle Buddies..." Ryan said, reciting the first part of their favorite saying.

"Forever!" Jeremy finished with a weak smile.

"Jeremy, I love you! I love you more than anything in this universe! You are the stars that shine in the night. You're my everything! I love you Jer bear!" Ryan sobbed, looking right into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy sobbed too and smiled as he felt darkness start to take him.

"I love you too Rye Bread!" he said. Ryan watched in anguish as Jeremy's eyelids slowly shut and he slid down the glass, his hand the last thing to disappear. Ryan released an animalistic howl of pain and he fell to his knees, sobs wracking his shoulders.

On the bridge Captain Ramsey had just taken over, seeing to the crewmen in sickbay and seeing that Gavin was okay. Now as he learned what had happened tears flooded his eyes and he put a hand over his mouth as he felt a weight settle on him.

"How long does he have before he's..." he asked softly. Trevor looked up, eyes also wet as he reported.

"He's only got two minutes, three tops. I'm sorry Geoff, he's not going to make it," he said as his voice choked up. Jack sobbed and Michael Jones hugged his wife Lindsay. Geoff felt his legs grow weak and he felt numb all over.

"Get that deck cleared of contamination. I'll contact the family," he said mournfully.

When the contamination finally cleared the six officers made their way to Engineering and to the hatch where Ryan had saved them all. Slowly they rounded the corner. Lindsay sobbed into Michael's shoulder and the lad felt tears wet his own cheeks, Geoff and Jack holding each other and Gavin, while Trevor stood there pale at what they all saw.

Ryan sat on the floor cradling Jeremy half in his lap, holding the lad's head and stroking the hair affectionately, tears falling from his eyes. He looked up to see his friends standing there.

"He's gone," was all he said. The group gathered round and hugged Ryan and each other as they mourned the death of their fallen friend who gave his life to save the ship and her crew.

"I love you Jeremy, now and forever. Battle Buddies, forever," Ryan said and closed his eyes.


End file.
